Familiar
by pinkfreak805
Summary: Stripped of their memories in a gov conspiracy, Peeta and Katniss go on leading their new lives. What will happen when they meet? Will they remember their love? Will they take down the conspiracy? Rated T for safety I'm paranoid


**Chapter 1**

**AN: I apologize before hand for all the mistakes and typos I'm sure are in this chapter. Sorry! I try to revise as much out as I can, but grammar/spelling/punctuation not my strength. I hope you can see past it and enjoy this story. :)  
**

I look around, finding myself in the woods. But these weren't really my woods. The trees were too thin and ebony, the branches entirely bare, and the look far too sinister. But more than that, it didn't feel like the woods. The usual comfort and familiarity I felt there was replaced by unease and dread.

I automatically reached for my pocket that I kept a knife in, only to find it empty. Now truly frightened, I looked every where for someone, or something familiar.

The crack of a twig sent my head around to find Peeta emerging from the depths of the trees.

"Peeta!" Relief filled my body as I saw his all too familiar smile. I run to embrace him.

I was almost within arms reach of him when some force stopped me. It felt like walking into a solid wall, and sent me falling onto my back. Confused, I looked up to see there nothing between us. Peeta frowned, and stretched out his hand. It soon pressed against an invisible wall of some sort.

I rose to press my hand against where his was, just as we had in the arena years before.

It was then that I saw them coming. They came from nowhere, dressed as every peacekeeper. I watch as they creap up behind Peeta, guns out.

"Peeta!" I scream. "Peeta, run!"

He just stares at me in confusion. I watch his lips move, but I can't hear him.

"No Peeta, go!" I begin banging on the wall, and scream louder.

I watch in horror as the soldiers raise their guns. Peeta is unmoving, and I'm desperate to break down the wall. "No Peeta!"

I watch three bullets shoot right through him.

As his blood splatters the wall, he falls to the ground.

_...K&P..._

With a gasp, I awake to my dark bedroom. Jumping upright, I turn and see that Peeta is still sleeping beside me. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm screaming his name, and shaking him awake.

He's startled, but soon sits up, and takes my hands so I'll stop shaking him.

"Katniss." His voice is what I need to hear. "Katniss, it's alright." He takes me into his arms, and I sob against his chest.

"Shh." He begins brushing a hand through my hair. "It was just a dream, you're alright."

I cling tighter to him, unable to stop my crying.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks once my sobbing has subsided.

I sit up so I can look him in the face. "It was awful, I watched you die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Speaking about it makes the crying start again.

"Hey." Peeta's voice is as gentle as can be. He wipes the tears off my cheek. "It was just a dream." He looks me right in the eyes. Even in the dim light his eyes are piercing and deep, so beautiful.

"Right." I know I shouldn't be so affected by my nightmares, but sometimes I can't shake them off. Peeta senses that this is one of those dreams.

He leans down to give me a lingering kiss. "I love you."

I smile. "I love you." He kisses me again.

"Want me to stay up with you?"

"No, you have to work tomorrow." I sigh, wishing it wasn't so. "You need to sleep."

"So do you."

"I'll sleep if you do."

He analyzes my face, searching for deception. I look back as innocently as I can.

"Promise you'll wake me if you need me?"

"I promise." Unfortunately I have to keep that promise. Despite my wishes, I always wake Peeta up when I'm scared. Either from my screaming, crying, or because I wake him on purpose.

He lays down, and I join him, holding him as close to me as I can.

"Peeta?"

"Hmph?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise. I will always be there for you."

_...K&P..._

"Haymitch!" I call out in warning before entering his home. I've found it's best to make my presence known. "Haymitch, I brought you breakfast." His kitchen is more tidy than usual, but I have to slide some dirty dishes off the table.

It's there that I see a note written by his sloppy hand.

_Katniss and or Peeta,  
Staying in the woods for a few days. Don't come looking.  
-Haymitch_

Great, he couldn't have told us before he left.

I slip out the open window, and walk back towards my house.

Suddenly a vibration shoots throughout the ground. Startled, I pull out my knife, and whirl around. But there's no one, and nothing.

And then it's as if the cloud fills with the darkest clouds imaginable, and all fades to back...

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! I take them very seriously, and promise to reply to all :) (nice or not)**


End file.
